Fluffy, My Future Pet Rose!
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: This is my friend's second Weiss Kruez fic. ^^ Expect OCC-ness, and just random funny stuff XD; Review on it though! -.^ She would like praise! Anyways. R&R!


"Fluffy!!!"  
  
By Misora, a friend of Lily-chan's XD; (Please note that she had let me use this fic onto meh account, please do not sue me or her. This is out of fun)  
  
o_o Okay. This is my second fanfiction. X3 (Steal, and the sea lion gets it. .)  
  
Anime: Weiß Kreuz (Weiss Kreuz.. .; White Knight... Yeah..)  
  
Gene: HUMOR!!!!!!!!!!! o.o ::ahem::  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Characters: Weiss, Schwarz, Misora (Thaaaaaaaaat's ME! ::point to herself::), and Lily (The most kawaii and baka-ish author you ever met _;)! ^^  
  
One upon a time, there's a young 16 years old girl's walking down the street. Her name's Misora.  
  
Misora: *whistle off-key, walking in a funny way like Mickey Mouse*  
  
Everyone: *cat yowing, truck crashed into a food store, a UFO ship crased into the road, people screaming*  
  
Misora: Huh? o.o *look behind, and see everything are still normal* O.o..... *shrug, and conitued walking*  
  
Few mintues later....  
  
Misora: *see a flower shop* Oooo, I want a rose. ^-^ Then I'll keep ir as a pet... and I will name it Fluffy! =D! *quickly run into the store*  
  
In the Flower Shop....  
  
Girl: *see Misora running toward her when Misor isn't looking* O_O! Hey, watch ou-  
  
*CLUCK!*  
  
Girl and Misora: *thud*  
  
Girl: *rub her forehead* Ooow.... hey, are you alright?  
  
Misora: Eeh- Huh? *stuff two small paperball of tolietpapers up her nose, because she just got a nose-bleed* Y-Yeah... I'm alright.  
  
Girl: Heh. ^^; *stand up, and help her up* Guess that was just an accident..  
  
Misora: *MORE blood running out of her nose* Uh- Y-Yeah.. *thinking* //God, I'm going to die for losing so much blood!//  
  
Girl: I'm Lily. What's your?  
  
Misora: //Finally! The blood stop!// Huh? Oh, uh, Misora. ^^  
  
Lily: You're looking for flowers?  
  
Misora: I'm looking for one as a pet! And I will name it .... what's the name again.. oh yeah, Fluffy! ^^  
  
Lily: O_o  
  
Ran: May I help you, bitc- er.. I mean.. girls? -.-;  
  
Misora: I'm looking for a rose as a pet! =D  
  
Ran: THIS IS NOT A PET STORE!!!!!!!!  
  
Misora: *is blasted away by Ran's scream, flew through the window* X.x  
  
Lily: O_O....  
  
Ran: O.O; Uh...  
  
Yohji: O.O!! You killed a girl!!!  
  
Ran: ... so? .  
  
Yohji: So that mean YOU kill women!  
  
Ran: .... no I'm... not... *look around nervously*  
  
Yohji: *ran out of the store, pick up Misora, sob* Whyyyy?!?!? For the love of God, WHHHYYY?!?!?!?  
  
Misora: O_X; Get your hands off of my butt.  
  
Yohji: =D! She's aliiiive! IT'S ALIIIIIVE!!!! *cackle, thunder crash* *notice Misora already escape his arms* O_O!! NO! WAIT! SHE'S DEAD! SHE TURNED INTO A GHOST!  
  
Misora: -___-; May I buy the rose as a pet-  
  
Ken: OMI!!!!!!  
  
Omi: IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
Ken: *is angry, came in the room, slam the door open, then heard someone say "UGH!"* o.o;.............. *turn his head, and pull the door forward in slow motion, then he see Misora's flat on the wall like a roadkill* O_O; Uh... I'm sorry..  
  
Misora: x_____x;; Why is everything killing mee...?  
  
Lily: *see Ken, and blush*  
  
Ken: *look at Lily* O.O .......... ^_^ *walk up to her* Hi there. ^^  
  
Lily: Oh, um, hi. ^_^; *blush more*  
  
Omi: *slowly came into the room with with his boxer on, with soccer balls print on it* O.o... hey peeps.  
  
Lily and Misora: Yo. o.o  
  
Omi: Sup'?  
  
Lily and Misora: Nothin' much, dwag.  
  
Omi: *see Ran* Yo, dog.  
  
Ran: Shut up, Omi. -_-;  
  
Omi: Got it. *walk away quickly into his room*  
  
Misora: Can I have a rose as a pet, pleas-  
  
Suddenly, a car crashed through the door..  
  
*CRASH!!*  
  
Everyone: *put both hands on thier cheeks, gasp out loudly* /)OoO!!(\  
  
Brad: *walk out, cackling in high tone like a witch* Ooooooooh hohohohohohoooo!  
  
Yohji: *came in, and see Misora* O_O! YOU'RE ALIVE!!! *then see Lily* Hey babe. ^_~  
  
Lily: O.o; Hi.  
  
Schldich: Hellooooooooooo, kittens!!!  
  
Farfarello: *falls out of the car, roll through the shop like Gir from Invander Zim* Wheeee!  
  
Nagi: -_-;  
  
Farfarello: *dance like crazy, breakdance, backflip, does the worm onto the floor*  
  
Misora: What's up with him? O_o  
  
Schuldich: He haven't taken his clam pill since last week. u_u  
  
Misora: I SEE. O_O;  
  
Schuldich: Say, what's your name, lady? *wink*  
  
Misora: Go find out yourself. -_-;  
  
Schuldich: Ok, Misora. ^_~  
  
Misora: WHAT THE-?! H-how did you-?!  
  
Ran: What are you idiots doing here?!  
  
Brad: o.o What did you just call us? -_-  
  
Ran: IDIOTS!  
  
Brad: Well! You're a MORON!!  
  
Ran: Retard!  
  
Brad: Dumbass!  
  
Ken: GUYS!! STOP!  
  
Farfarello: *stand on the counter, cluck like a chicken* Look at me! I'm a chicken! BA-CAW! ( O ) (Yes, that's a chicken's head. XD)  
  
Yohji: Whoa! GET OFF MY COUNTER!  
  
Farfarello: *jump onto the floor, lay down, and spin himself like Gir*  
  
Misora: o___o..... Can I buy a rose-  
  
Nagi: Can we go home?  
  
Brad: No.  
  
Nagi: ... now?  
  
Brad: No.  
  
Nagi: Now?  
  
Brad: No.  
  
Nagi: Now?  
  
Brad: No.  
  
Nagi: Now?  
  
Brad: NO!!  
  
Nagi: *quick anmswer* Ok.  
  
Ken: *glares at Yohji as he flirts with Lily* -_- *put arm around Lily, and drag her away from him*  
  
Yohji: Now I never get to sleep with her AND Misora! *sob*  
  
Lily and Misora: Ew. o_o;  
  
Misora: You guys need a therapist. u.u;  
  
Ran: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Misora: Nothing. O_O;  
  
Farfarello: *dress up as Buttercup from the Powerpuff Girls* WHEEE!!!!!  
  
Schuldich: O_O Farfarello, we're Schwarz, not the Powerpuff Girls. Beside, there are only three girls, not four!  
  
Farfarello: SO?! Brad can be Mojo, 'cause he act like he's smart.  
  
Brad: WHAT?! *shoot the beamgun at him, talks like Mojo* NEVER INSULT ME! YOU CANNOT INSULT ME, BECAUSE...... I HAVE FEELING, YOU KNOW! *sob*  
  
Misora: Can I buy a rose-  
  
Ran: You're ALL RETARDED!  
  
Misora: -_-; No one listening to me! THAT'S IT! *take the rose, toss the money at Ran, walk out*  
  
Ran: O___O...... WHAT WAS THAT FOR, WOMAN?! ___  
  
Lily: *sigh* u___u;;  
  
(The End. o.o; I think this sucks. XD;;) 


End file.
